role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
XP-08
XP-08 is a giant electricity elemental and role-play character used by Fr0stfur History Breakout In an ancient temple, scientists led by Mr. Evil Scientist Dude found the spirit of XP-08 and transported it to their underground base in the middle of Mongolia. As they tried to experiment, they had less results than any other, but XP-08 was powerful enough on its own to be kept. However, things didn't go as planned and there was inevitably a breakout. On that day, a high-ranking member of the inactive Anti-Kaiju Organization, Lieutenant Preston, came to discuss matters with the scientists. However, during it one of the scientists was revealed to be a traitor, and set loose most of the experiments, including XP-08. In the massive underground facility, the multiple kaiju decided not to fight, instead working together to escape. Recognizing the ship that had been used by the head of the experiment to torture them, XP-08, along with XP-01, XP-04, XP-07, and XP-02, went after it as it sped through the complex. Multiple specialized tanks and airships came out to fight, but they were soon obliterated when XP-07 sent a wave of heat that melted all of them after XP-02 stunned them with a massive tidal wave of water. The five kept on chasing until they cornered Mr. Evil Scientist Dude in a gladiatorial arena of sorts. This had further increased XP-08's hatred, as this was where they had been forced to fight other XPs and mechas to see which abilities were most effective. As they prepared to strike, two giant mechas, Cannon Fodder and Death Bait, crashed through the wall and engaged. As XP-02 was stunned, XP-08 attacked with electricity. He did good damage to both mechas, but still hadn't used his trump card yet. XP-08 made an EMP blast that shut off the lights, giving XP-01 the advantage and letting him destroy Cannon Fodder as XP-02 and XP-07 finished off Death Bait. As Mr. Evil Scientist Dude fled into the hole in the wall, XP-08 and the others followed until they reached the main entrance. There, Mr. Evil Scientist Dude entered another giant mecha, Mook Boss, and fought the XPs, who had regrouped; they were now with XP-06, XP-13, XP-09, XP-11, and XP-15. Mook Boss immediately beat up XP-09 and froze XP-07 solid. As they fought, XP-08 did good damage all the while with his effective electric beams and punches. At that point, Mook Boss unleashed a barrage of missiles that defeated XP-06. XP-13 used his claws to slash apart Mook Boss' chest, while XP-01 dazed him with a shadow beam. At this point the heat thawed out XP-07, who stunned Mook Boss with a sonic wave. XP-11 then blasted apart Mook Boss, destroying him. Mr. Evil Scientist Dude's ship flew out of the wreckage and fled, leaving the exit open. The XPs left the destroyed lab, leaving them free and in the middle of the Gobi Desert. Escape from the Gobi Desert But the XPs weren't out of danger yet. They still were trapped in the Gobi Desert and needed to escape still. Only XP-01, XP-07, and XP-15 were able to easily escape. As if that weren't bad enough, things got worse: they weren't alone. The scientists in giant mechs, including Lieutenant Preston, Dr. Hate, Dr. Grudge, Dr. Loath, and Dr. Agony, were trailing after them throughout the desert. Inevitably the mechas' superior mobility let them catch up and battle the XPs. XP-08 clashed with Dr. Loath's mech on his own. XP-08 started off with the advantage: his speed made himself able to dodge all of Dr. Loath's beam attacks, and his physical attacks were ineffective. However, the tables were turned when XP-08 tried to shock Dr. Loath. The mech simply absorbed the electricity and grew stronger, letting Dr. Loath punch XP-08 with a fist of fire that sent him reeling in pain. Dr. Hate used the opportunity to blast XP-08 with eye lasers and chest beams. On the brink of defeat, XP-08 used his great speed and flight to retreat with the other XPs, with Dr. Loath and the others in hot pursuit. Meanwhile, the death worm XP-00 let them escape and get a head start, but they weren't in good condition. Many of the XPs like XP-06, XP-02, and XP-11 were exhausted, and while XP-04A did her best to replenish them, the XPs were still tired and not anywhere near full strength anymore. XP-08 was no different; the lack of electricity in the area decreased his power and speed considerably. Soon afterwards, they were caught by the mechs and forced into another encounter. This time, XP-08 battled Lieutenant Preston with help from the seal kaiju XP-11. Lieutenant Preston started out with a plasma grenade shot that severely hurt XP-08, only to be hit hard by a thunder punch. XP-11 turned the ground into ice, tripping Lieutenant Preston up and making him an easy target. XP-08 then fired electricity at Lieutenant Preston, but he was able to quickly absorb it. Lieutenant Preston then knocked XP-08 out of the fight with a plasma grenade. XP-11 slammed into Lieutenant Preston and made a cold energy shockwave, but it wasn't enough. As Lieutenant Preston turned to XP-11 with paralysis missiles, however, XP-00 suddenly attacked again, knocking over all four of the doctors. Soon they got back up, but XP-00 was harassing them and the others were retreating. By now, the XPs had reached the border of the desert and came across an oasis. There, they laid a trap. Furious, the four doctors lost their temper and rushed in. They soon caught up with the supposedly weakest of them, XP-02 and XP-11, but soon realized as they prepared to finish them off that they had made a grave mistake: the other XPs had surrounded them. XP-11 suddenly let out a beam of ice from his maw that froze Dr. Hate completely solid: XP-02 then made a torrent of water that shattered the mech, killing Dr. Hate. This left Dr. Grudge, Dr. Agony, and Dr. Loath up against the eight XPs. XP-04A, XP-04B, and XP-08 beat on Dr. Loath. While Dr. Loath had beat XP-08 in the last fight, this was different. XP-08 didn't use electricity at all: he only beat on Dr. Loath physically and sent him flying with strong winds. XP-04B traded blows with Dr. Loath, dealing lots of low-damage melee attacks and getting hit by a few, hard-hitting attacks. Just when it seemed like Dr. Loath was getting somewhere, however, XP-04A healed her two allies, putting them back to full health. Too damaged to continue, Dr. Loath was torn apart by XP-04B, killing the man inside. Dr. Agony and Dr. Grudge died soon after, leaving the XPs to go their separate ways and escape from the Gobi Desert. Abilities *Immune to electricity *Speed *Flight at Mach 5 *Can shoot lightning *Can channel electricity into punches Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Flying Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Average Intelligence Category:Original Characters Category:Genderless Category:Electrokinetics Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)